taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Argroww
Name: Argroww Full Title: Argroww Roh-Gah Race: Wolvian (Humanoid wolf) Age: Over 4000 years old, he no longer counts individual years. Description: Argroww is 7 feet tall and mostly covered in thick grey fur, however that is where his typical look for his race ends. Due to the Technomagery wars that happened almost 1000 years ago many parts of his body have now been replaced with cybernetic variants. Specifically the right side of his face, his right arm, his left leg and a fair portion of his lower torso. Also contrary to common Wolvians he has taken to wearing clothing, although this has been a recent decision after the cybernetic prosthetics were attached. So to look at him you'd see his furred wolf-like head, but with almost all of the right side of his face made out of a shiny metal with a yellow mechanical eye, going down his fur stops at the neck where most of the rest of his body is covered by a tight, but smart looking blue uniform that represents his role as a Union Diplomat, his paws (similar to Uman hands) are quite large, his left paw being his natural-born paw has 4 fingers and a thumb, but padded on the inner side and furred on the outer. His right hand looks more like a typical Uman hand, but made of metal and larger to be of the same size as his left hand. The last visible part of him are his feet, again the right foot is his natural foot, covered in fur, resembling an Uman foot in length, but canine in appearance with retractable claws instead of toes, his left foot is a mechanical equivalent, but this time the foot has been made to resemble his own as much as possible to maintain balance. He opts out of wearing shoes. Powers: Argroww is a SpiritMaster, his powers have been affected by his cybernetic implants and the fact that his Goddess no longer holds as much sway over her people as she used to. However his gift give him an empathic ability to know how others are feeling and even change their mood by force, he can also command other people spirits with simple instructions (eat, sleep, anger and similar) although the success of this is based upon the strength of will of that person against his own. He can also use something called a Spirit Net to know how near or far living beings are from him and judge their state of health and can finally use SpiriTalk to directly communicate with any being that is also living, however this form of communication does not allow for any kind of lie, not that he is prone to do so anyway. He used to be capable of more, but with the addition of the Cybernetic parts much of the rest of his powers aside from the length of his life have been nullified, he is stronger than he used to be and his cybernetic eye allows him to see things differently (heat signature, comms signals, longer distance), however even though he's had his cybernetic parts for a few hundred years now he is still unused to them. Weaknesses: Since gaining his Cybernetic prosthetics Argroww has found that he is no longer as fast his race naturally are, he also requires regular maintenance to ensure that his cybernetic parts are working and the core power source is functioning correctly, he does have a backup power source, but this is purely intended to keep him alive in the event of his main one failing. Theoretically his Goddess might be able to keep him alive should both sources fail, but it's not something he plans on testing. Otherwise it's more a case of him trying to get used to not having the powers he had before and both the advantages and limitations of of the cybernetic parts. History: Argroww was born roughly 4000 years ago and was found to be unusual even then, most Wolvians do not have any of their races unique powers, however he was found to have 2, initially being a GhostWalker he eventually found himself to also be a SpiritMaster and whilst his control over both was flaky at best, he was also showing signs of being fairly powerful in the rare moment he could focus on SpiritMastery, this lead him to make some hasty and poorly thought out decisions. He challenged the Agraa (leader) of his clan to leadership and when found himself to be losing he used a forbidden SpiritMastery spell to kill his Agraa, whilst death may happen during challenges for leadership, it is considered taboo to do so via any spell, let alone a forbidden one! This resulted in him being exiled from the clan, become a Roh (exile) instead of an Agraa. Argroww spent many years wandering the continent of Ufaeria, sometimes hiding from those that thought him to be a werewolf, sometimes working as a mercenary for those who didn't care, he also spent some considerable time learning about the Worlde from a mysterious Elf called Ravenette, his time with whom left a special place in his heart. However it was also around that time that his Goddess The Great Wolf, gave him a new calling. She directed him to go see Gree-Agraa, a black Wolvian who was a Roh-Gah (Chosen one), this Wolvian and his clan trained him in the arts of a SpiritMaster, during which Argroww became a Roh-Gah himself and finally lost all his GhostWalker powers. It was this loss that gave him his true potential, the powers had been competing with each-other, hence why they were unreliable. After spending many years with them he then spent the next thousand years wandering The Worlde doing his Goddess's will, not a single day being enacted by his choice. In the 2nd rising of the Dark Underlord he played a pivotal role in leading many Wolvians against the Underlord's forces, much like Gree-Agraa had during the 1st rising and at the cost of many lives they eventually won, sealing the Underlord away they hoped forever, but even then there was no rest for Argroww as he set about trying to tidy up The Worlde from the fallout of that war. Roughly 1000 years ago came the true rise of technology upon the Worlde. Before then it had been appearing, but was still heavily bound to magickal devices, but the Umans who till then had little in the way of magick of their own devised new ways of producing technology and used this to try and take over The Worlde, finding that their new tools could defeat spells and magick that was previously unbeatable, including the Wolvian Spirit Magick. It was at this time that Gree-Agraa was finally killed, his long life ended and Argroww was mortally wounded forcing his Goddess to pour enough of herself into him to keep him alive, thus weakening her gift to her other children (Fewer Wolvians were born with any powers at all and SpiritMasters became exceedingly rare). For 300 years he lay, buried under rubble and forgotton, till the Umans themselves found him again, now much chastened after what they had done and trying to make reparations across the Worlde, their technology not only saved Argroww, but strenthened his race by allowing their Goddess to not have to focus on keeping him alive. His long life and unique look upon life allowed him many graces until finally he was promoted to be a diplomat of the new Union and he was chosen to be a key member of the new Star Ship Wolvaris shortly before its almost disasterous journey into outer space. Merely hours before the star-fold drive was activated an alien arrived from outside of the thick cluster of ice that formed a sphere around the Telorthus star system. The alien known as Cy-Una-Rem revealed that the stars they saw beyond the ice sphere were a lie and what lay beyond was in fact a featureless void, one that if entered unprepared then return home would be impossible. With the aid of Cy-Una-Rem the launch of the Wolvaris was postponed as a series of new smaller starships of the Wolf-Star class were built. Argroww was placed in charge of the prototype as the powers of a SpiritMaster turned out to be key to traversing The Void safely and as the fleet grew The Union was able to start exploring The Void to open up new mining and trading opportunities. However they also found they were in a Pocket Universe, The Void was infinitely large, but also curiously small and the way forward meant finding ways of accessing other Universes. With an experimental tweak the crew of The Iron Claw performed a Void-Jump and found themselves in a new universe... Category:Characters